


Como un tornado

by PumpkinBird



Category: Cobra Starship, The Academy Is...
Genre: Drug Use, Implied Mpreg, M/M, One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 07:12:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4050976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinBird/pseuds/PumpkinBird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sabía que significabas problemas, pero no pude resistirlo"<br/>Inspirado en Good girls go bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Como un tornado

Me quedo de pie donde estoy, sin oportunidad de moverme o sin siquiera pensar en intentarlo. Lamo mis labios porque estos de repente están secos, al igual que mi cerebro. Mis piernas no me obedecen a pesar de que mi corazón y mi cabeza gritan a unión “¡ _Corre_!” y mis ojos tienen otros planes.

La puerta de la casa se abre y de detrás de esta salen personas que yo reconozco vagamente en algunos casos, o perfectamente bien en otros para mi maldita mala suerte. Son 5, quizá algunos más los cuales no llego a contar porque mi mirada se queda prendada sobre la figura de uno de ellos, alguien alto y de aspecto casual con postura de siempre estar retando al mundo, como si fuese intocable.

Siento la boca seca y los ojos húmedos, sé que si no me muevo terminarán por darse cuenta de que estoy allí, observándolos, pero no puedo hacer nada por irme, por salir corriendo, huir y nunca girar la cabeza atrás. Porque lo que está ahí debió ser mi futuro y mi presente, y no sólo mi pasado.

Su chaqueta está abierta y sus jeans están rotos, hay una camisa roja y un cabello tan desarreglado que es perfecto. Y no puedo apartar la vista, ni puedo salir de ahí, ni siquiera creo ser capaz de hacer otra cosa más que parpadear. Y quisiera ser capaz de odiarlo.

Pero, estando de pie ahí al otro lado de la calle, no hago más que observar la hermosa sonrisa en su rostro y llevarme la palma de la mano al vientre con cuidado.

Porque esa es la única cosa que soy capaz de hacer.

…

Había sido una buena vida junto a unos buenos padres y unos grandiosos amigos, había sido todo tan fácil y tan ordinario, y yo estaba muy feliz con ello. Habían sido 17 años de fiestas selectas con demasiadas pocas personas, con números que se cuentan con los dedos de las manos, pero esas personas simplemente encajaban a la perfección conmigo, 17 años de asistir al colegio para prepararme e ir a la universidad cuando el momento llegara, 17 años con una familia excelente, con un padre que siempre estuvo disponible para jugar basseball conmigo, y una madre cariñosa que siempre estuvo allí para escucharme. 17 años de una vida normal y perfecta para un chico común y corriente.

Todo había ocurrido tan de repente que nadie lo vio venir, ni siquiera yo.

Comenzó una media mañana en Abril, hace 4 meses, justo frente a mi casa y a la banqueta donde estábamos sentados, platicando y riendo sobre todo lo que diese risa y un tema de conversación. Mis amigos siempre fueron tan ordinarios como yo, y nunca tuvimos problemas con ello, porque nunca tuvimos la necesidad de necesitar a alguien más.

Yo me sentía bastante cómodo de ese modo, también, pero debo confesar que quizá sea verdad que nosotros somos seres de hambre, siempre sedientos, siempre buscando más, hambrientos por probarlo todo.

Es por ello que cuando un coche con música alta y vidrios polarizados se paró frente a nosotros, yo no pude apartar la vista. Recuerdo que todos dejamos de hablar y nuestras miradas cayeron sobre el auto cuando bajaron las ventanillas.

Quizá mirarlo fue mi primer error.

“Hey, señoritas ¿Alguno podría decirme dónde queda esta calle? –Preguntó él mientras sacaba de dentro del auto un gran desastre de mapa, señalando un lugar lejos de allí. Mis labios se sintieron secos y mi garganta se cerró mientras le miraba. Gracias a los lentes de sol no pude averiguar a quién estaba viendo cuando agregó entre risas “Vamos, no muerdo”

Inhale y pase mi lengua por mis labios, intento humedecerlos. “No vas en el camino correcto, ni siquiera de cerca”

El chico se bajó las gafas hasta que sus ojos fueron visibles, brillantes y de color café. Desde ese momento sentí algo revolverse en mi estómago.

“¿Sí?” preguntó, “¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros y nos muestras el camino?” Su vos sonaba tan rasposa, como si hubiese fumado 4 cajetillas de malboro justo antes de hablar. Tragué saliva con fuerza cuando sentí la mano de Sisky apretando mi pierna, algo a lo que en el momento no le presté atención.

Quizá mi segundo error fue reírme de él con nerviosismo, y escuchar su risa masculina ante mi reacción.

“Vamos, es una fiesta esta noche, y estas invitado”

“¿Según quién, perdón?” Traté de sonar cool y relajado, aunque me sudaban las manos y me estaba mordiendo las mejillas por dentro.

“Según Gabe Saporta” Dijo mientras recargaba su brazo sobre el borde sobrante del cristal de la ventanilla “Y ese soy yo”

Mi tercer error fue lamerme los labios, sonreír, e ir con él.

Quizá nunca había notado hasta ese momento que mi vida era demasiado normal hasta resultar banal y aburrida, que todo era tan cotidiano y sin ninguna pizca de adrenalina jamás corriendo por mis venas. Quizá era el peligro lo que me gustaba de Gabe y su actitud, la forma felina con la que te miraba y sus sonrisas con las que te intimidaba de una manera que te hacía querer suplicar por más.

Por supuesto que yo conocía la clase de chicos que era Gabe y a lo que me estaba metiendo al estar con él, sabía que estaba arriesgando mucho más que un momento y lamentablemente eso no me hizo cambiar de opinión. Sólo logró hacer que me encantara más.

Lo cierto es que estar con él me hacía sentir como nunca me había sentido, y abrazarlo era como si estuviese abrazando al peligro en persona. También debo darle créditos a él por hacerme sentir así, por saber mover sus piezas y por saber escoger las miradas perfectas, los instantes precisos y las palabras correctas. Si alguien es bueno para llevar personas a la cama en tiempo record, ese es él.

Y por unos meses nada de eso me importó porque estar con Gabe me hacía sentir que tenía cierto poder, me sentía protegido entre sus brazos, y sentía que le pertenecía a alguien. El sexo nunca fue aburrido con él, de hecho fue doloroso y placentero, de esas cosas que ruegas por que pare y pides que nunca termine.

Estar con él era doloroso, y en ese tiempo fue cuando descubrí que me gustaba el dolor.

Por supuesto que estar con Gabe no únicamente significaba sexo –aunque así era la mayoría de veces- sino que también tenía acceso a fiestas donde yo era más una pieza de carne entre un montón de carroñeros hormonales, y Gabe era el león protegiendo lo que era suyo.

Yo era suyo en todas las maneras existentes.

Como esa vez que en el medio de una fiesta alguien me sujetó por detrás y me tapó la boca, susurrándome cosas sucias al oído mientras nos guiaba a ambos escaleras arriba. No sé si es que nadie nos vio o es que todos estaban demasiado drogados como para notarlo, pero me llevó casi cargando hasta el segundo piso y cerró la puerta olvidando poner el seguro.

Tenía demasiada prisa para ello.

Yo grité y lloré e intenté defenderme, golpeándole la cara y escupiéndole las amenazas más venenosas que he dicho o escuchado en mi vida. Sentí con asco sus manos recorriendo mi cuerpo, mi pecho, mi estómago, mis piernas. Y sentí mucho dolor cuando jalaba de mi cabello obligándome a quedarme quieto, pero más dolor sentía cuando me besaba y yo no podía defenderme gracias a lo asustado y adolorido que estaba. El chico estaba desnudo y completamente duro, y yo estaba mal desvestido y con lágrimas empapando mi visión porque sabía que no podía hacer nada para evitar lo que vendría.

Pero de pronto Gabe entró a la habitación como un tornado que llega y la única despedida que deja es destrucción, tomando al sujeto por los cabellos y arrojándolo al piso, pateándole la cara, las costillas y las bolas, y yo jamás le había visto tan enfurecido. Me escurrí en la pared y me deje caer de cuclillas en el piso, cubriendo mi cuerpo y llorando porque aún podía sentir las manos sucias ajenas recorrer mi piel. Vi sangre y el tipo le rogaba para que parara, pero Gabe seguía golpeándolo y en ese momento supe que no pararía hasta matarlo.

Para mi mala suerte uno de los amigos de Saporta llegó e interrumpió la palea, separando a Gabe del manojo de sangre y plegarias de piedad. Gabe le miro con asco y le escupió en el rostro partido antes de que se lo llevara de ahí, y una vez estuvo fuera, Gabe me volteó a ver y caminó hasta mí. Lo vi tan furioso que creí que me golpearía hasta sacarme la mierda, así que sorbí con fuerza y con ojos llenos de lágrimas tan sólo espere a que lo hiciera, encogiéndome más.

Lo que hizo Gabe fue tomarme por el cabello y ponerme de pie, para luego besarme; Y lo hicimos esa noche en la cama de esa sucia, sangrienta y enfermiza habitación.

Mi cuarto error fue disfrutar del placer y aceptar el dolor que venía con él.

Por supuesto que no todo era sexo como ya dije antes, también había noches en vela para mantenernos calientes bajo las cobijas susurrándonos sonrisas. Gabe siempre fue una persona muy complicada con una mente llena de desastres, como la marea de un mar picado y la devastación de un cielo tormentoso. Sus ideas siempre fueron algo enfermas, y su cabeza siempre estuvo llena de mierda en descomposición.

Pero aparte de todo había algo en Gabe que me hacía desearlo más que cualquier otra cosa, más que el recuperar a mis amigos o el deseo de volver a casa con mi madre después de dejarla llorando y mi padre apenas dejando escapar palabras temblorosas mientras pronunciaba un “ _Largo de aquí_ ”, porque mi vida ahora se limitaba a Gabe, fiestas, sexo, drogas y adrenalina, y quizá con un poco de amor en la lista, pero para ellos mi vida se había convertido en un desastre.

Quizá yo también era un desastre, como Gabe.

Sisky alguna vez trató de hablar conmigo, aprovechando que yo estaba caminando solo por la calle sin ninguna otra persona a mí alrededor. Se puso en mi camino y me dijo.

“Te está arruinando”

Le mira y le inspeccioné: Seguía siendo el mismo amigo de toda mi vida, quizá con un poco de barba no afeitada y el cabello un poco más crecido, pero era el mismo.

“Mi vida ya era un desastre, ahora sólo la estoy disfrutando”

Eso pareció dejarlo un poco fuera de sí, como si no pudiese creer mis palabras. Yo seguí caminando, pero el pronto me volvió a alcanzar.

“Pero, William, nosotros te extrañamos.” Dijo mientras sus manos temblaban un poco, quizá de impotencia; Por un momento me quise reír de lo ridículo que lucía, pero no lo hice cuando pronunció con tristeza “Yo te extraño.”

No respondí nada esta vez, y tan sólo me alejé de ahí.

Pero las cosas con Gabe seguían siendo la misma cantidad de marihuana y los mismos gramos de besos y palabras vulgares, de mordidas obscenas, de desastres que te hacen rogar por más.

Para ese entonces yo ya sabía lo que estaba haciendo, en lo que estaba dentro, en lo mal que terminaría todo, y en lo terrible que yo acabaría. Pero mi quinto error fue saberme masoquista.

Fue una tarde de Junio cuando el juego acabó.

Para ese entonces yo ya sabía que algo iba mal, más bien, que todos o muchas cosas lo hacían. Lo primero que noté fue que las palabras dulces eran remplazadas por cada vez más vulgaridades agrias, que el sexo dejaba de ser placer para ambos y terminaba siendo sólo para uno, lo segundo fue que durante unas semanas yo había estado vomitando más de lo normal, incluso a pesar de no beber, lo tercero fue, quizá, el saber que había algo creciendo dentro de mí.

Lo último fue darme cuenta demasiado tarde que él ya no quería estar conmigo, que sólo faltaba un pequeño detonante para alejarme completamente de él.

El sexto peor error fue decirle que estaba esperando, y que el bebé era suyo.

Se rió de mi diciendo “¿Mío?, vamos, Bill, todos aquí sabemos la pequeña zorra que eres, no me vengas a joder ahora”

Y por primera vez el dolor que sentí no me hizo sentir bien, ni amado, ni perteneciente, ni un poco de placer. Más bien, me rompió tal cual pieza de un puzzle que jamás encajó, que estaba rota después de tantos intentos por hacerlo, pero que nunca lo hizo.

Y así del mismo modo tan de repente en el que llegó, Gabe Saporta se fue y me dejo triste y roto, quebrándolo todo a su paso. Justo como un tornado.


End file.
